


What Loyalty Is

by PrussiaMafia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Angst, Asami is possessive, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Rape, Smut, So is she, Stalking, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaMafia/pseuds/PrussiaMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she can't have Takaba,  then no one can have him. Waiting patiently she vowed that she would take her ex-husband back and out of the clutches of that horrible man Asami. After all, till death do they part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia here!! Omg I've been parading around this idea for a while and finally decided to post it!! I don't know how long it'll be, but all I can say is....long. You may know my other fanfic Baby Steps which you guys have so awesomely kudo'd and commented on. Thank you so much! So I hope to continue the good work into this fanfic. Enjoy!

_"You can't hide from me dear husband~!" Her voice sang out tauntingly. "Come out wherever you are~ ."_

_He pushed himself as far back into the dark closet as he could. Holding a hand over his mouth to quiet his panting. He could hear her foot steps outside the bedroom. Then the bedroom door opened._

_Tears ran down his face as the footsteps came closer and closer. "I can hear your heart beating husband~."_

_For a split second his heart stopped out of pure fear, then the closet doors were thrown open._

  Takaba woke with a quiet gasp. It was just another nightmare. Sighing he rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at the ceiling. He was safe and didn't have to deal with her ever again. As he started to fall back asleep the heavy feeling in his bladder suddenly made itself known. Throwing the covers off he started to get up, but something latched onto his wrist. 

  "Lemme go!" Takaba whined as Asami dragged him by the arm back into their bed. Kissing his neck Asami lazily drew circles on Takaba's lower back with his fingers. The gentle ghostly touch made him shudder, making him need to use the restroom even more. "I swear to God I will piss on you."

  Taking his word for it Asami let go with a pouting grunt. He could faintly hear the rustling of sheets as Asami got up to get ready for work. Takaba rarely ever woke up the same time Asami did, but being locked in the bedroom for hours pounded into the bed with no potty breaks made his inner alarm clock go off early, including a full bladder.

  Washing his hands after he was done he sleepily woddled into the bedroom. Asami was sitting on the bed putting his dress shoes on. Takaba yawned. "Want some breakfast? I can whip some up for you real fast since I'm awake."

  Chuckling Asami put in his coat. "Thoughtful of you my kitten, but you look like you're about to fall over and sleep. Get some rest."

  Rolling his eyes he laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over himself, only his closed  eyes and top of his head showing. He mocked Asami's words. "Thoughtful of you, oh evil one."

  Takaba was already on the train to dream land when Asami was ready to leave. Asami may have thought he was already asleep, but Takaba was fully aware when Asami put a gentle hand on his blanketed shoulder and kissed the top of his head, whispering to him a wish for a good day.

  When Takaba woke up later that morning, he couldn't help but rant to himself that Asami wasn't responsible for the fluttering of his heart. Who was he kidding? He hummed to himself as he rolled up his sleeves, put on his apron, and got down to work. After a while of cleaning the house one of the guards knocked on the door.

  "What's up Matt?" He was an American- Japanese mix. Friendly and easy to talk to. One of the only guards Takaba tolerated besides Kirishima and Suoh. 

  He smiled brightly. "Good morning Takaba-sama! I have mail for you."

  Immediately Takaba took the mail Matt held out. "Any packages? I'm expecting an expensive camera bag."

  Matt gave an apologetic smile. "None so far Takaba-sama, but I'll be sure to inform you when one does come in."

  "Thanks Matt! Hey did you see the preview for the new Poltergeist?" Takaba asked excitedly. When he had seen the preview he squealed in horror and utter excitement. He called Kou and Takato right after. Both fanboying as hard as he was. They were horror movie nerds. 

  Matt's professional side was put on hold as his eyes widened in happiness and his smile got bigger. "Oh my gosh yes! It looks so scary! I flipped when I saw it, that scene with the kid looking like an alien is fucked up. I couldn't look at a kid straight for a week."

  "To bad it doesn't come out for a while, maybe you, me, and a group of my buddies can go see it together when it comes out!"

  "I would love to!" He stopped and thought for a second. "Of course with Asami-sama's permission." 

 Takaba groaned then resumed smiling. "Don't worry I'll get his permission."

  Matt nodded and then looked at his watch. "Well I got to get back to work, see you later Takaba-sama!"

  "Bye Matt!" With that Takaba closed the door and as he started going through his mail he headed to the kitchen. 

  His phone rang when he say down on the counter. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the ring tone. Picking it up he answered. "You should be doing your work Asami."

  "Hello to you too you brat." An amused voice came from the other end. "How does dinner at a restaurant sound?"

  Takaba continued sorting through his mail. "Sounds like a date. You're getting soft old man."

  "Watch it my kitten, I'll punish you for being naughty."

  "Whatever you perverted basta-" Takaba froze when he saw the label on one of the envelopes. The Supreme Court in New York city.

  "Akihito? Is everything alright?" Asami's concerned voice came through. 

  "I'm going to have to call you back." Takaba quickly hung up and ripped open the envelope. 

   _Dear Akihito Takaba,_

_In the Supreme Court a matter of ownership over Castor, the Dalmatian that was shared in the marriage of you and your ex-wife, has been brought to our attention. It is believed that Castor had been mistreated and abused.  Such treatment will not be tolerated. Your presence is requested in court to determine who will gain full and permanent ownership. If you have any questions please contact (xxx) xxx-xxx. Trial date will be held on x/x/x._

Takaba didn't even realize he was crying until droplets of liquid hit the pages. God, he hadn't seen Castor in six years. He lost the court case over the ownership of him because didn't have enough money to provide even for himself. Now...now he could finally have his best friend back. But what scared Takaba, was that he'd have to be in a room with  _ **her**  _again.

 


	2. Trials of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba goes to trial and fights his horrible memories to get his dog back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there it's PrussiaMafia! I know I said I'd make Takaba 29, but i decided otherwise and made him 32. It fits better. So here you go thank you so much for the comments and kudos!

After gathering his wits about himself, Takaba wiped his face and then picked up his phone once again. Dialing Asami’s number he thought of an excuse to tell him. His heart was pounding in his chest at the dialing tone resounded in his ear. Takaba was nervous, he had put the situation of his past so far behind him that he had forgotten about it. Far deep into the present with his job and Asami.

   A slight pang of guilt hit Takaba. Through the three years he had been with Asami, they had gotten to trust each other. They told each other things when they were emotional or just wanting to get something off their chests. Takaba more so than Asami. But Takaba was reminded of how Asami knew nothing about Takaba. Or Kingston Davis, his real name.

    It felt weird thinking about his ‘real’ name. Takaba Akihito had always been more comforting, more fitting to him. But Kingston was the name his parents had given him thirty-two years ago. There was that too, Takaba was actually nine years older than what Asami thought him to be. Only thirteen years ago it had happened. Only thirteen years ago he had been married to **_her_**.

   “Akihito.” Asami answered, slightly irritated, but with an undertone of worry.

    Takaba made a decision at that moment. I’m Takaba Akihito now, and I will remain that way. He wouldn’t tell Asami anything, not about the letter. Not about her. Asami would go on thinking that Kingston Davis, was Takaba Akihito. He’d get the court hearing over with, then get his dog back. It would be the end of it. Finally.

    “Aha,” Takaba started out sheepishly. “Sorry about that, I saw a super duper cool preview on a movie on the TV. There was no way I was going to miss it! Oh my gosh it was sooooo freaking cool! I want to go see it! Like so bad! Holy crap it looks so scary!”

    There was a moment of silence, then a deep chuckle. Asami seemed to believe it. It would be typical of him to get worked up over something like this regularly anyways. “Well it seems to me you’ve had an eventful afternoon. Did you clean like a good kitten?”

     Immediately Takaba’s face flushed. “S-Shut up! I’m not your freaking pet! And yes I did clean!”

    “Fufu, then the good little kitten deserves to be rewarded. When we go out to eat tonight, you can order as many deserts as you want.” Asami said warmly. The tone melted Takaba to the core, making him shudder.

    “I’m going to make you regret that Asami.” Takaba said dreamily, already thinking about all the expensive deserts he would inhale. Ah shit he was drooling.

    “Anything for you kitten.” Asami chuckled again. “Where something nice from the wardrobe I have for you.”

    “I feel like I’m being weighed down by money every time I wear something you bought me.” Takaba whined. “They always feel heavy. Plus I don’t like it when you buy me stuff in the first place.”

    “Be a good boy and do as you’re told.” Asami teased. “I’ll be home early, earliest will be nine. Be ready by then dear Akihito.”

    He sighed loudly. “Whatever you say Asami.”

    The phone call ended and Takaba looked down at the letter laid out on the counter. It had an heavy aura around it. He felt as if she could see him through the letter, as if she were staring at him. Her eyes roaming over his skin, staring into his soul.

    ‘I love you more than anything in the world dear husband. I can’t let anyone else have you.’

    ‘There’s no one else for you but me dear husband.’

    ‘You only love me right dear husband?’

    ‘Your soul is tied to mine forever dear husband.’

    ‘Dear husband.’

    ‘Dear husband.’

    ‘Dear husband.’

    ‘Dear husband.’

    ‘IF I CAN’T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN DEAR HUSBAND!’

    Takaba jerked as his phone rang in his hand. He looked around, bewildered. It was dark outside. He frowned. What? What happened? Had…had he been standing there staring at the letter all day? A warm wet feeling was on his cheeks. Takaba raised his hand and touched his cheek. He was crying, his chest was heaving. He had been sobbing.

    Asami’s ring tone kept ringing until Takaba took a deep breath and answered it. “Yeah?”

    There was a pause. “What’s wrong Akihito?”

    Panicking Takaba faked a yawn. “I feel asweep on da couch.”

    “Well get ready kitten I’m on my way home.”

    “I’ll get ready right now.” Saying their goodbyes Takaba took the letter and hid it before running to their room and got ready. His heart was pounding for an entirely different reason now. Asami had been really busy for the past month and they barely got time to enjoy each other’s company. He would deny out loud that he missed Asami, but oh he did.

    “Gosh, now I’m turning soft.” Takaba scoffed at himself in the mirror.

    Faintly he could hear the front door open and close. “Akihito!”

    “Coming!”

 

~Day of the trial~

The trial was coming to a close and Takaba’s hands were shaking uncontrollably under the table. He had told Asami that he was going on a trip in America for a few days with Kou and Takato, saying he’d be back by the end of the week. Asami didn’t like it, not agreeing at first. Takaba begged, saying he hadn’t been anywhere with his friends in a long while. About four rounds a vigorous sex and millions of kisses later, Asami gave his okay.

    Kou and Takato were seated somewhere in the back, the only other two there besides the lawyers. Takaba looked up at the judge, avoiding looking at her. She in return, had barely looked at him during the trial. Out of curiosity Takaba had taken a few quick glances. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her caramel curls that outlined her heart shaped face. Her soft creamy skin with a hint of pink. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She didn’t look a day over fifteen.

    She looked innocent.

    But Takaba knew better, so did Kou and Takato, who were here to support him. They were the only people who knew about Kingston Davis. After the divorce, in order to protect himself from her, he had changed his name. Kou and Takato were Japanese exchange students in America.

    Takaba had met them in elementary and they became inseparable. When high school rolled around, Takaba met her. His friends adored her, and all four of them got along. Takaba loved her. Enjoyed her smile and wanted to make her happy. So Takaba was the typical stupid in love American teenager. When he was nineteen he got married to her.

     Neither parents approved but they didn’t care. They got married with Kou and Takato as their audience. It was perfect for them when Takaba got a job and bought a house. As a wedding gift Kou and Takato bought them a puppy. A Dalmatian Takaba named Castor.

    It was perfect for the first year. No problems, no fights. Just love. Takaba was exceling in his work force and was becoming great friends with everyone. Within the second year of marriage, is when she started acting weird. Distant, not as cheerful. Takaba thought it was depression, maybe she still wanted to go to school. Maybe she was lonely when he was at work.

    But it was so much darker than he had realized. He noticed when he brought her to company picnics, that she would glare intensely at anyone that would come within ten feet of him. She always interrupted his conversations, turning his attention to her. At first he thought it was cute jealously. Then he found it.

    Her journal. Possessive thoughts, dark thoughts. Disturbing thoughts. She wanted to kill anyone that talked to him. That he was only hers. That he belonged to her. That everyone would go to hell for looking at him. That she would send him there. He had confronted her, and it ended up with him unconscious. Later he woke up with his right leg chained to the bed. Only enough slack for him to get up and use the shower and restroom.

    She fed him and kept him in that room for two weeks. Telling everyone on the outside that he was sick with the flu. She made him sick with bleach every now and then, telling him that he’d better not say a word or she would rip his soul from him. He believed her.

    The torment and torture went on for two more years, no one knew. He was too scared of her. The broken bones, the sickness, the scream inducing punishments. She never let him leave. One day he came home from work, and she was wielding a knife. Yelling that he was cheating on her, that she could be the only one to have him. She stabbed him five times before Kou and Takato decided to drop in.

    Police came and took her away. They took Akihito to the hospital where they gave him blood transfusions and nursed him back to health. In court she pled insanity, and wasn’t charged. Only put in an insanity ward and heavy police watch. They were divorced shortly after that.

    Takaba still had horrible nightmares. Flashbacks and being completely traumatized. Kou and Takato  were going to a college in Japan, and planned to take him with them. Takaba agreed and changed his name. Knowing that she would never look in Japan for him.

    Kingston Davis no longer existed.

    “I hereby give full custody of the Dalmatian Castor to Kingston Davis. You make take your dog now.”

    And like that, it was over.

    Takaba ran to meet his dog. Castor started crying, whimpering loudly. He sounded in pain, jumping all over Takaba. He didn’t even aim, he just wanted Takaba to hold him. And hold him Takaba did. As he pulled back he saw that Castor was crying. “Don’t cry boy, everything is going to be okay now.”

    He got up, taking the leash from the policeman, nodding. As he turned he saw her, standing right in front of him. She smiled sweetly. “He’s happy to see you Kingston.”

    Takaba could do it. He could manage it. Just deep breaths. “And I’m happy to see him.”

    She smiled wider, then bowed in a goodbye. “Kingston.”

    He bowed back, this would be the last time he would ever see her. “Victoria.”

    Straightening up he walked down the aisle to the doors where Kou and Takato were waiting. It was over. He’d never look back again. They went through the doors, and out of the building, never looking behind them.

 

~Victoria~

She stared at his back. Stared as he walked away from her for good. Stared as he was getting out of her life. Smiling still she walked out later after them, pulling out her phone. “Big Daddy, I want to go to Japan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo what do you think!? Leave your delicious comments! Comments Om Nom Nom Nom!!!


	3. Asami's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is having a difficult and long day at work, and on top of that he comes home to someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! This isn't a very eventful chapter but it's a little insight into Asami's daily life. With a little humor added into it. Plus, everyone wants that Takaba booty. Excuse typos my lovelies! I will go back eventually and fix them!

Asami was having a rather frustrating day. Takaba wasn’t home yet so he didn’t get the pleasure of cuddling his kitten, or any food in the morning for that matter. Which Asami found humorous because before Takaba showed up, he would have scoffed at the idea of eating breakfast in the morning. Breakfast? Ha. Who needed breakfast? But he was now hooked on eating Takaba’s dishes made with love and effort in the morning. God Aki was right, he was turning into a fucking sap.

   When he got to the office he ordered one of his subordinates to make him some coffee, they said they would be back in a flash. Then Asami got a call from a rather annoying associate of his, declaring that Asami was ruling in territory that was rightfully theirs. Asami mentioned their agreement and did his best to reframe from cursing out the man over the phone. The man however demanded a change. Who did he think he was? No one demands ANYTHING from Asami Ryuiichi. And where was his coffee?

    After giving the man a well needed dose of fear via a threat to take everything that man owned away from him, Asami told him that this was never to be brought up again. He hung up and Kirishima came in saying that one of the shipments of weaponry from Korea had been misplaced and was at the moment pronounced missing. Ringing up his connections in Korea Asami gave them an earful and basically ripped their heads off over the phone. They apologized and promised that they would find the shipments. Asami declared that they would give him double for the trouble. Where was that fucking coffee?

    Then he had a meeting with clients dealing with his ‘legal’ businesses. Apparently they were worried about the recent competition between new clubs. Foolishness. They would be passing fazes just like the rest of them. All most of them did was complain, or make empty threats. After that he had to deal with a loose end, torturing people was actually pretty tiring. He still didn’t have his coffee, even though it was well into the afternoon. Kirishima looked at Asami as they got into the limo to go back to Sion. Takaba was back in Japan with his two friends. That was good, except for one thing. Apparently one of his rivalries got word of Takaba’s flight and sent someone to assassinate him. Damn people needed to leave his poor boy alone.

    Suoh and a group of men were sent to take care of that. That led to another round of torture for Asami to find out with enemy it was. A small criminal, Asami wasn’t impressed. It was around six that they stormed the little business building the small criminal had, and killed him. Taking his men into Asami’s business. Taking everything he owned to be honest. Which wasn’t much. Just a few popular clubs. They were the very clubs that his fellow business men were worried about earlier. Go fucking figure.

    When nine rolled around things started to calm down. Asami was back sitting at his desk, looking over financial works and reports about Takaba. During the trip the body guard happened to lose track of Takaba for a little while (two hours) but found him later at a café with his friends. Nothing out of the ordinary. Asami was only a little angry. Only a little. Little. Little bit of a shit load. What the actual…Asami was going to have a serious talk with that body guard. A serious talk with him at the other end of the barrel.

    Eleven, Asami was in another meeting. This one was running a lot smoother. Until someone brought up Takaba. They snickered and started criticizing his choice of career. Then one of them had the audacity to say: He does have a nice ass though. Long story short Asami’s men were cleaning up blood splatters off the floor and sending the man to the E.R. No one makes fun of Takaba’s job but him. No one compliments Takaba’s ass but him. Sap my ass, Asami was still a deadly panther. Oh, and the guy that never brought him coffee actually broke his leg falling down the stairs.

    One in the morning, Asami was headed back home. Home, that was a word that had only been recently added to his vocabulary. Added when Takaba moved in with him. He was accompanied with Kirishima and Suoh as they rode the elevator up to his penthouse. The day was over, and they were all tired. It was also the weekend, Kirishima and Suoh would join them for dinner. From the grins on their faces Asami could tell they were anxious to dig into some home cooked food.

   The tradition started about a year ago when Takaba saw how bone tired Kirishima and Suoh were. Exclaiming that Asami didn’t treat them well enough. Suoh tried to assure Takaba that they were fine, but Kirishima’s stomach happened to growl at that very moment. Takaba glared at Asami and very with a surprisingly stern voice, ordered them to sit down at the table. Kirishima sat down faster than the mind could process, the man knew Takaba better than Suoh, and therefor was a lot closer to him. Kirishima had no shame in occasionally listening to Takaba’s orders.

    Poor Suoh looked absolutely helpless, looking between Asami’s blank face and Takaba’s serious stare. Not sure who was the authority at the moment. But as soon as Takaba served Kirishima a big helping of miso soup and beef dumplings, Suoh’s stomach got the better of him. Asami was surprised at how they devoured their food, nearly scarfing it down. Only then did Asami realize how truly hungry his men were at the end of the day, and that he never knew it. He felt a little ashamed. So Asami didn’t mind sitting down with them and eating. Didn’t mind it when the both of them asked Takaba for seconds, then thirds. Takaba looked genuinely happy to oblige.

    Ever since then, Takaba always made a family sized meal on the weekends. The first few times Kirishima and Suoh were nervous about it. But seeing that Asami never once stopped them, or even seemed to care, they became less and less hesitant. Then it became habit. Coming in with Asami, laughing, relaxing. Happily eating Takaba’s delicious food made with love. Asami would never admit out loud that it warmed his cold heart. Every act of kindness and love and innocence from Takaba warmed Asami’s heart.

    They were in front of their door, already striking up conversation not between boss and subordinates, but as long time friends. The smell of fish, and beautifully cooked vegetables was seeping through the door. However when Asami started to unlock it, all three of them got silent when they heard vicious growling. Then Takaba’s muffled voice came from the other end of the door.

    “Castor, sit right here and stay.” A firm command came.

    Asami opened the door and went inside, tailed by equally confused Kirishima and Suoh. They took off their coats and went to the kitchen area. Asami stopped short when he saw just who ‘Castor’ was. A Dalmatian glared at him, baring his teeth with a low growl. A beautiful dog, obviously a really healthy and loved dog judged by its vibrant fur and expensive leather collar. On it was gold plating that said his name in proud carved letters.

    A beautiful dog indeed. Just what the hell was it doing in his home though? Asami looked up at a sheepish Takaba who wore an apron. “Welcome home Asami, welcome Kirishima-san and Suoh-san.”

    “Hello Takaba-sama.” Kirishima mumbled, staring at the dog.

    “Thank you Takaba-sama.” Suoh said distantly.

    Takaba grinned nervously. “Well guys, this is Castor. Castor,” the dog looked up at Takaba, “this is Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh.”

    Again the dog looked back at them, this time looking at each one up and down. Asami frowned. “What’s he doing here?”

    “Well this is my dog, I’ve had him for a while. But when I started my job as a photographer and started living in an apartment, I had to leave him with my parents. Since they’re getting older they can’t take care of him like they used to. So I went to take him back.”

     Asami looked down at Castor, the dog didn’t seem to approve. When Asami took a step closer to Takaba he growled and put a threatening paw forward. “No Castor, he’s a friend. Not an enemy.”

    With that Takaba stepped forward and gave each of them a hug, looking directly at Castor. After a while Castor relaxed and went to greet them. Suoh, being the crazy dog lover he is, immediately launched into petting him. Kirishima settled for a few pats. Castor stared Asami down, then walked away. No greeting to him whatsoever.

    Well fuck you too Castor.

    “Is it okay if he stays here Asami?” Takaba asked worriedly. “He’s a very loyal dog. He’s toilet trained and knows his manners. He’s very protective and well guard the penthouse with his life. He’ll guard me with his life.”

    Asami glanced over at the dog that laid himself down by the kitchen table. Eyes on Takaba, ready to save him if needed. Sighing Asami walked over to Takaba and gently laid his hands on his shoulders. He smirked. “More protection for you, and you want it willingly. I like this.”

    Takaba blushed and spluttered. “More protect—you know what no! He’s my friend not only protection!”

    “Whatever you say, he can stay.” Asami kissed him, but Castor was sitting up in a flash and growling.

    Groaning Asami pulled back and glared at Castor. “Get used to it mutt.”

    “ ** _Castor_** ,” Takaba corrected him, “will get used to you eventually. You just need to gain his trust and he’ll follow you to the ends of the earth when you do.”

    “Good to know.” Asami said lowly. Takaba smiled brightly and walked into the kitchen to serve them. Asami leaned in close to his men and whispered lowly. “Get all the information you can on Takaba’s mutt after dinner. He isn’t telling the whole truth.”

    They looked momentarily surprised, but then nodded. “Yes Asami-sama.”

    “Dinner’s ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo how was it? Leave me some of your delicious comments! Om Nom Nom Nom! Comments!


	4. Too hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hot day in Tokyo so it's time for bro-times. But things may get a little messy on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the absence of updates. I've been really busy lately and I didn't find any crunch time for this. So here is another chapter for you awesome people. Thank you so much for your kudos and comments I love you all very much! Enjoy bros!

Asami was sitting at his desk, reading over reports with his businesses when he got a text. Looking down at his phone he saw that it was from Takaba’s body guard. It was a picture of his kitten with his friends at an ice cream parlor. Takaba had an absolutely dazzling smile adorning his face as he was laughing along with his friends. His ice cream cone half way to his lips. Asami couldn’t help but smile at the sparkle in his kitten’s eyes. The happiness there. He was glad that Takaba could escape the heat, because today for some reason, it was hotter than hell itself outside.

    Castor was also in the picture, causing Asami to frown. That dog was the reason Asami and Takaba only went three rounds last night. The mutt didn’t seem to appreciate the noises that Takaba was making, and started to whine late at night. Takaba left the room to comfort him and gave Castor his bed in his study room.

     There was a knock on the door and Asami gave the okay for the person to enter. Kirishima came in with his hands at his sides. Which was odd, since he usually came in with either paperwork or was escorting someone in. Asami set down his phone and looked up expectantly.

    Kirishima seemed nervous as he cleared his throat and tried to look Asami in the eye. “Asami-sama, I did the research you asked me on Takaba-sama’s…mutt.”

    He raised an eyebrow, Kirishima was used to laying the facts down without question. Why was he hesitating? “And?”

     “There were um…there were no records of Takaba Akihito ever having a dog. Ever.”

     Frowning Asami sat back in his chair. “None whatsoever?”

     Kirishima seemed confused for a second, then looked back at Asami. “I did however, come across a file for the dog. To which was classified information that even our team of men couldn’t get access to.”

     “What do you mean we can’t get access to it?” Asami said lowly.

     “Well Asami-sama, you see, the records belong to the FBI in United States of America.” Kirishima replied.

      The FBI what the fuck? Asami glared at Kirishima, not understanding how Takaba’s dog was involved with the FBI in the US. Trying to calm the confused nerves Asami simply waved Kirishima off, who left eagerly. Asami got up from his chair and looked out the window of his office, and into the hot sunny day.

    “What are you hiding Akihito?”

   

~Takaba~

“Why is it so hooooooot?” Takaba whined as he licked the ice cream eagerly, trying to beat the heat of Tokyo.

     “I don’t know but I’m melting.” Kou said, his head resting against the glass window next to them.

     The ice cream parlor they were at was packed with all different types of people. Men in business suits, teens, adults, children, business women. All because this place had amazing AC, and happened to be an ice cream store at the same time. Tokyo ice cream for the ultimate win.

    Castor let out a low yawn, plopping his head down and kept his eyes on Takaba. Takato stretched. “Hey doesn’t your boy-fie’s penthouse have AC?”

    Takaba perked up, a smile on his face. “Ah yeah! This hot day calls for a bro-sleepover!”

    Kou sat up. “Yas! We can buy a bunch of cold type junk food and totally chill out and watch tv or some shit.”  
    At the beginning of Takaba and Asami’s relationship, he was scared of his friends seeing the penthouse. They didn’t care about the glamour, they were just happy that Takaba was getting taken care of.  Asami was used to the occasional night that he would come in to see Takaba and his friends up to their bro times.

    Quickly pulling out his phone he shot Asami a heads up text saying that they’d be spending the night. Asami was quick to reply, though it was oddly a one word reply of: Alright. Asami usually did a giant ass monologue telling him to be a good kitten and what not.

     “Alright let’s head to the convenience store to pick up our fuel.” Takaba cheered as he got up from the seat.

    They were quick to follow, already high on excitement for their hangout. Castor barked as they stepped out of the parlor and into the searing heat. Takaba turned back to look at his friends. “What should we do first? Play video games or watch scary movies?”

     “Scary movies for the win. Time for some screams." Kou said with a smirk. “Though I’m pretty sure Aki-chan is used to screaming.”

     His face turned red and he whipped back to glare at Kou. “Shut up!”

     Takato in return gave an smug smile. “Oh, you didn’t deny it Aki-chan. So is Asami as big as he looks? Must be keeping a true monster in those pants of his. I almost feel bad for you.”

     Takaba stuck his tongue out childishly. “Why am I friends with you assholes.”

     “Don’t tire that tongue out, you’ll probably need it later tonight.” Kou laughed as he said so.

     “Argh!” Takaba said and started to run away. He looked over his shoulder to see his friends laughing and running to catch up with him.

     “Wait Aki! It’s too hot to run you idiot!”

     Takaba stuck his tongue out again. “That’s what you get for being jerks! You meanies!”

     Takato snorted. “What are you, five?”

     Castor was barking happily as the crazy friends ran around chasing each other in the hot streets of Tokyo. Before they knew it they were at the door of their favorite convenience store. Takaba shoved Kou as they went through the door and the bell chimed. “Get away from me jerk.”

     “Ow so mean!” Kou pouted.

     “What?” Takaba yelled and cupped a hand near his ear. “I’m sorry I don’t speak jerk.”

     Takato pinched Takaba’s ear. “Ouch man!”

     “Alright what do we want?” Takato ignored Takaba.

     Takaba immediately scurried over to the snack isle. “Let’s split up gang, and look for snacks.”

     Kou made a face. “Don’t ever say that again that was gross.”

     “Oh my heart is breaking.” Takaba joked as he stuffed his arms with pocky. As he reached for another box his phone started to vibrate.  Shuffling the boxes into one arm he fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the number. It wasn’t one he recognized. “Hello, this is Takaba Akihito.”

     As he made his way over to the check out with his friends there was no immediate answer. Putting his items on the counter with Kou’s and Takato’s he held up a finger telling them to wait and went to the fridges in the back. “Hello is anyone there?”

     Grabbing a handful of drinks he was startled when the call ended with chuckle. Taking his phone away from his ear he frowned. “The hell?”

     Making his way back he glared at his phone screen. Was Asami playing a joke on him? He wouldn’t be surprised. As they paid for their stuff his friends asked why he was so quiet as he dialed Asami’s number. “Hold up guys.”

     He answered almost immediately. “Hello Akihito.”

     “Hey stop pulling weird ass jokes Asami. It’s not funny.” Takaba pouted as he grabbed his bags. His friends were snickering behind him talking about boy troubles but he ignored them.

     There was silence for a second, then Asami answered again in a confused voice. “What are you talking about kitten?”

     “Didn’t you…didn’t you just make a weird call to me?” Takaba questioned, looking down at his dog that looked protective. Noticing his owner’s change in mood and ready to protect.

     “I believe you are mistaken Akihito.” Asami said lowly. “The last time I made contact with you via a cellular device was when you messaged me.”

     Takaba stopped and frowned. His friends looked worried now. He mumbled to himself. “Well shit then who was that?”

     “Akihito?” Asami himself started to sound concerned. “Is something the matter?”

     “No I guess some idiot just prank called me.” Takaba concluded, shaking his head to clear it. “Anyways so you doing well? Bustin’ any knee caps?”

     Asami chuckled and it sent a shiver up Takaba’s spine. God that deep voice was so hot. Dammit shut up Takaba and focus. “I’ve been plenty busy my kitten. I hope that you’re being a good boy.”

     “Tch, I’m not a kid you bastard.” Takaba pouted. “Whatever, I’m fine. What do you want for dinner?”

     “It doesn’t matter.” Asami said passively. “Make whatever you want since you’re going to be relaxing with your friends.”

     Takaba nodded, but then remembered that Asami couldn’t possibly see him. “Alright, have a nice day at work old man.”

     “Oh ho, you’ll pay for that later kitten.” Asami chuckled again and hung up.

     “You were prank called?” Takato asked. “Isn’t that like…overrated now? God I haven’t been prank called since I was twelve.”

     “Yeah,” Takaba said as he pocketed his phone again. “Probably some little punk.”

      As they rounded the corner where the penthouse was Takaba crashed into somebody. He fell back and nearly crushed his bags. He groaned and rubbed his hands that scrapped against the concrete that stopped his fall. “Ah dammit I’m sorry I didn’t see you.”

     “Kingston?” A horribly familiar voice said.

     No…oh God no. No he had to be imagining things. But when he looked up he saw Victoria. He tensed, his hands clenching. “Victoria! What are you doing in Tokyo?”

      She twirled her umbrella happily, the pink lace dangling wildly. “I’m sightseeing. I’ve always wanted to visit Tokyo. What are you doing here guys? Oh hello Castor.”

     Takaba’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. His breath struggling to even out. Oh God she’s on the street of my home. She’s here. Why? Why is she right here? How on earth did we run into each other? The odds should be nearly impossible! Why is she on this street!

      He didn’t know he was hyperventilating till his vision started to blur out. “Kingston are you alright! Oh what’s wrong with him?”

      “Nothing Victoria get on with your sightseeing.” Kou growled as he quickly picked up Takaba.

      “It was mighty nice running into you but we must go now.” Takato said sternly as he picked up Takaba’s bags and ran after them. Castor was barking, glaring back at Victoria.

      Takaba wasn’t aware they went through the lobby or up the elevator till a hand was fishing out his wallet for the penthouse key. The door opened and they were met with beautiful cold air. Kou set Takaba down on the couch. “Takaba, hey buddy. Hey it’s alright. You’re safe.”

     “No.” Takaba whimpered. “No. No! She’s here! She’s here she’ll come for me again! She’ll kill me! Why is she here! Why! Oh my God she’ll hurt me again! I don’t know what to do! What do I do!”

     “Hey, hey calm down!” Kou desperately tried to stop Takaba’s  frantic rambling.

     “She was on this street! Why was she on this street! I live on this street! What if she knows I live here! She’ll come in and kill me! I can’t—I can’t—I can’t!”

     Takaba was struggling to breath, not being able to catch a proper breath. Takato got up and yelled out an apology before a sharp pain hit Takaba’s cheek. Takaba stopped and he realized what happened. Takato slapped him.

      Taking a deep breath he looked up at his friend. “Listen. She was here on coincidence. We’re here to protect you. Castor will protect you. Asami sure as hell won’t let anyone take you away from him. I’m sure he would bring the fucking Calvary if that shit happened. Just…calm…down.”

     Nodding Takaba took a few deep breaths. Then closed his eyes. “I’m fine…I’m fine. Sorry for that.”

     “It’s alright bro. We got you. Now let’s just…just relax and watch some scary movies.”

     Takaba smiled light heartedly and pet Castor, who wouldn’t leave his side. “You guys go ahead and put in and movie. I’ll get the snack bowls.”

     With that he got up and went into the kitchen. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he got a handful of bowls. Taking out his phone he looked at the message. It was from the number that called him earlier.

     **_Unknown: I like your dog, Takaba._**


	5. Surprise Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something unexpected comes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! Here enjoy a nice chapter (please don't punch me for late update)

“Asami please! Castor is barking!” Takaba protested as those skillful hands gripped and rubbed. Asami hummed lowly in protest, rubbing his nose into the blond’s neck and inhaling the beautiful scent there. Something was bothering the Dalmatian and he had started to bark a while back. Takaba was shivering as the hands gently caressed him and pulled in the right areas. Damn he couldn’t think straight. “Asa…mi! Ngh…”

     However one particular vicious bark made both their heads snap up and stare at the door. Growling was coming from the other end. Asami groaned and let himself be pushed aside as Takaba found his sweat pants. When he opened the door slightly he looked out and whispered: “Castor? What’s wrong boy?”

     Takaba yelped in surprise when the door was yanked out of his grasp and roughly thrown open. Asami nudged him aside as he stomped out, a glare fixated on his face. “What’s wrong with your mutt?”

     “Castor,” Takaba corrected as he rolled his eyes and followed in pursuit. “I don’t know but he only barks like that when a stranger is getting too close to me or his territory.”

     Asami looked back, his golden eyes smoldering in the dark, and frowned deeply. “None of my men are authorized to come up to the penthouse unless they contact me first via call or email. Even Kirishima calls before he comes up.”

     That made Takaba’s heart rate speed up. Over a week ago he had run into his ex-wife with his best friends. It had thrown him into a panic attack and made him paranoid for a few days. Also that weird text about his dog. When nothing came up though, he eventually let the fear go and reminded himself that Asami was a force to be fucking reckoned with. Even the devil would probably be wary of the man. So he was safe. I’m safe with Asami and Castor here with me. Still…Takaba still feared far back in his mind.

     Grumbling suspiciously Asami walked into the kitchen and opened the pen drawer, reaching up and around. Pulling out a small hand gun he started to the front door, Takaba hurriedly grabbed his favorite frying pan and followed close behind Asami. When they went around the corner they saw Castor pacing back and forth protectively, then stop and sniff under the door crack.

     “Castor, come here boy.” Takaba whispered lovingly. Castor’s head snapped up and his tail started to wag. He trotted over and stood in front on Takaba, lifting his head to Takaba’s hand. Then he stood still and stared ahead at Asami.

     The crime lord looked back, into Takaba’s eyes. A question easily readable in them: You ready?

     Tightening his grip on the frying pan Takaba stilled his eyes and nodded. Asami held the gun at the ready and turned to knob. Throwing open the door he quickly and expertly aimed, Takaba lifting the pan threateningly. There was nobody.

     There was however, a package left on the floor.

     Raising an eyebrow Asami let his arm drop. Takaba immediately went forth excitedly when he saw his name on the box. “Hey! Maybe my bag finally came in!”

     Bending down he reached out to grab it, but a firm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up. The protest died on his lips as Asami maneuvered Takaba to be behind him, standing protectively in front of him. “Whoever brought this came up here undetected. My men would’ve informed me of a package.”

     That worry was back and he frowned. “What do you think it is?”

     Asami glared at the box. “My guess is that someone is trying to eliminate you.”

     Takaba snorted. “Eliminate me with a cardboard box?”

     He put the gun on the entrance table and pulled his phone out of his pajama pants. “Not the box per say, but a bomb inside. A cheap move but effective for the kill. You would’ve fallen for it too, diving for it like an idiot.”

     “HEY! I am not an idiot!” Takaba pointed the pan in Asami’s face. “Normal people don’t worry about fucking bombs in mail packages thank you very much!”

      Asami ignored him, a feral look in his eyes as he brought the phone to his ear. Takaba could hear the dial ring only twice and was immediately picked up by Kirishima greeting him professionally. “Yes Asami-sama.”

     “Kirishima, a package arrived at the penthouse for Akihito.” Asami looked up at the blond. “Akihito, very carefully see if the sender’s name is on the box as well.”

     Nodding Takaba padded over and inspected the box, there was only his name written on it. He looked back at Asami who was waiting patiently. He shook his head and shrugged. Asami gave a curt nod and looked distantly at the wall ahead. “The sender is anonymous.”

      There was a pause on the other end and rustling. “I was not informed of any deliverers to your penthouse.”

      “I wasn’t contacted of such either,” Asami sounded irritated as he stared at Takaba. “This person came up unnoticed Kirishima. Get the team up here and search over the security system.”

     “Yes sir, right away Asami-sama.” Kirishima answered confidently, loyally.

     Asami took another look and caught Takaba’s worried face. “And Kirishima?”

     “Yes Asami-sama?”

     “I am not pleased.” He replied lowly.

     There was a pregnant pause then and Takaba could practically feel Kirishima’s shudder of fear. “Yes Asami-sama.”

      Hanging up Asami took hold of Takaba’s wrist and started to lead them somewhere. He stumbled and struggled to keep up with the man’s long strides. “A-Asami what are you doing?”

      They walked into the bedroom and Asami let him go, going to his closet. “Get dressed we’re leaving the penthouse for the time being.”

      Takaba blinked in surprise, then took one look at his dog who was curiously looking into the bedroom. “What about Castor?”

     “You can bring the mutt, we’ll go to my office.” Asami answered sharply, letting Takaba know that he wasn’t in a mood to be messed with or disobeyed. So Takaba did as he was told and got dressed. When they were both ready Takaba patted his outside thigh and Castor fell quickly into step next to him.

      Asami didn’t go back to the front door as Takaba expected, instead he went to a book shelf in his home office. Takaba frowned and looked back at his equally confused dog. Asami reached up and pulled out a book by Steven King, IT. Hey I like that movie, Takaba thought but was immediately thrown into silence as the book case pulled itself inwards.

      Pulling out a Dunhill Asami walked forward into the hallway. Takaba gasped and followed. “What is this? Another secret room?”

     “A secret elevator.” Asami answered as they came to two shiny double doors. He pressed the button and waited. “This, was my only installment into the penthouse.”

      This was brand fucking news to him. “When?”

      Asami was quiet for a while, the elevator arriving. They both stepped inside, Castor walking in untrustingly. This was a new elevator, not one he’d been in before. As it started to descend Asami took the cigarette out of his mouth. “Soon after you started living here. In case of…incidents…as such.”

      Takaba’s mouth gaped open. “So you could escape?”

      Did Asami just roll his eyes? Yeah he did. “So **_you_** could escape Akihito. I’d rather not repeat Hong Kong.”

     Just the mention of Hong Kong made Takaba grimace and look down. His body shaking in powerful shudder. Castor licked his hand affectionately. They didn’t say anything to each other until the elevator opened again and revealed another hallway, this one resembling the lobby elevator hallways. There was a door at the end and Asami pulled out a key from his wallet. Opening the door he held it open for Takaba and Castor.

     It was the lobby, though a far off side of it. Asami lightly put his hand on Takaba’s waist discretely and ushered him to the front doors, Castor huffing in disapproval of the physical contact. The limo was already outside, Suoh standing arms crossed in front of it. Next to the vehicle was a team on men, all being briefed by Kirishima. When the two, well three, of them stepped out they all bowed in respect. “Asami-sama!”

     He ignored the men and looked at Kirishima. “Fix it.”

     Kirishima pushed up his glasses and nodded. “Yes Asami-sama.”

     Letting go of Takaba he moved to talk to Suoh. Takaba took that time to move over to Kirishima, who looked down at him politely. He pouted. “Sorry for all the trouble, ‘specially so early in the morning.”

     Kirishima gave a reassuring grin. “Since when do you not cause trouble Takaba-sama? Plus it’s our priority  to keep you safe.”

    Takaba raised an eyebrow. “I thought your job was to follow Asami’s orders.”

    “That’s our job and life.” He said simply. “You’re a big part of Asami’s life—don’t ever count on the stubborn man to say it out loud. But we protect his life with ours. You count as so.”

    He tilted his head to the side. “I count as Asami’s life?”

    “Because if you died, Asami would too.”

    “Come on Akihito.” Asami’s voice interrupted them. Takaba nodded at Kirishima in acknowledgement of what he said and quickly scrambled into the limo. Castor hoped onto the seat next to him and laid his head down on his lap.

    Asami climbed in and frowned at Castor. “Move over mutt that’s my spot.”

    Castor lifted his head and growled lowly, then put his head back down defiantly as if to say: Your spot my ass.

     Rolling his eyes Asami sat across from Takaba and took out another Dunhill. “Shouldn’t you put that mutt on a leash?”

    “Castor,” Takaba corrected, “is perfectly fine without one. Shouldn’t you be on a leash?”

    Asami chuckled, and Takaba was grateful for the tension ease. When they got to Sion they got weird looks for the Dalmatian trailing behind them. Occasionally people would stop and become six again going: A doggie!

    The office was stale with silence as Asami unlocked his door and flicked the light on. Castor tentatively went forth and sniffed the fresh office smell. Takaba sat himself down on the couch and looked at his phone. The lock screen was of him and his friends making the most idiotic faces they could. When he typed in his password it vanished to showed Asami with a hilarious perplexed expression when he had been beaten by Takato at a game of chess.

    While Asami was busy making calls and checking the security system of the penthouse Takaba shot his friends a group text telling them about the weird event.

    **Kou: Oh no’s bro. R the beasties checking into it?**

**Takato: Asami got you out of there pretty quick. Kudos to him. You alright?**

**Takaba: The ‘team’ is there inspecting the package and area. Castor is with me at the office and Asami is all business right now. I’m fine but a little shaken.**

**Kou: I wud be 2. How did this peep get past security?**

**Takaba: Idk, but Asami was mighty pissed to figure out someone had.**

    Kou and Takato both gave him the same text at the same time:

    **Kou: Anytin we can do?**

**Takato: Anything we can do?**

Takaba smiled affectionately at their show of undying loyalty and concern for his wellbeing.

    **Takaba: I’m sure Asami has everything control. I’ll let you guys know if something comes up.**

**Kou: Thx for letting us know**

**Takato: Thank you for keeping us in the loop.**

“The package wasn’t a bomb.” Asami’s voice up.

    Takaba slipped his phone into his pocket. “What?”

    “The package wasn’t a bomb, it wasn’t your ‘bag’ either.” He informed.

     His brows furrowed. “Then what was it?”

    “A photo and a note.”

     Takaba huffed. A photo? What the hell. Who went through all the trouble to go undetected just to deliver a photo? Asami side stepped the desk with his phone and handed it to him. Takaba took it and looked at the phone. His whole body turned ice cold, his jaw clenching and eyes widening. It was a photo of him and fucking Victoria. Both throwing peace signs at the camera, showing their wedding bands. A time when they had been happy.

     The note said. ‘Does he know who you used to be Kingston? Does he know about Victoria?’

     He was startled when Asami took back the phone, his face stern and expressionless. Oh shit, this isn’t going to be good.

     “Who. Is. Victoria?” Asami asked lowly. “Who is Kingston?”

     Takaba was shaking, and clenching his pants into his fists. Taking a deep breath he met Asami’s eyes. “My name is Kingston Davis. I’m from the United States of America.”

    The pure shock was evident on Asami’s face. Guilt was eating Takaba alive, but he then went in for the kill.

     “I was married to a severely dangerous psychopath.”


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami struggles to come to terms with Takaba's haunting past. Will he boot Takaba out the door for getting on his last nerve, or will he open his arms to the tortured man he thought he knew so well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey guys it's PrussiaMafia here! Here's another chapter that I was sooo happy to write. Summer school is near over, only got two days next week and then bye-bye stupid summer school! So that means I'll be able to focus on me stories more. Me stories are much much important. Mmmmm yesssss, delicious grammar imperfections. I'm sorry I have the house to myself tonight so here I am hunched over my computer eating pizza I specially ordered for myself with my seasons of Hetalia running on the flat screen in the background. Aaaaaaah the life. (aha what life?) Wow I rambled a lot in this beginning notes. ANYHOO! If you wanna talk to me about my stories or have any questions my tumblr is Ereri+Coffee=LIFE.

Asami

His initial reaction was nothing, purely nothing. It was like his brain was refusing to work and function with the information it was just fed. There was no way that this was real, it was a prank set up by the blond hooligan for jokes. There was no way this was serious. But the look in his eyes said it all, all in a way that made Asami started to function slowly. Those hazel eyes were full of hurt and guilt. This wasn’t a joke.

    Holy shit.

    Calmly Asami took a deep breath and tried to deal with this. He was married. He was married. He was married. This wasn’t who he thought he was. Takaba seemed to catch the look in Asami’s eyes. “I’m me. I’m still me I swear on my life I’m still the person you think I am. But it took me a while to become who I am after what happened with…with her.”

     Asami took another deep breath. Hear him out. Don’t hurt him. You don’t know the whole story. Resisting the urge to yell, to let go of his rage, Asami backed away and leaned against his desk. Trying to put some distance between them. “What happened?”

     Takaba fidgeted and then rubbed his arms self-consciously. “I was in high school when I met her. Me, Kou, and Takato met each other—”

     “Your friends know?” Asami interrupted.

     Shamefully he nodded. “They were exchange students from Japan when I was elementary. We became best friends then. We met Victoria in freshman year of high school. She was the one who asked me out first and I liked her boldness. I said yes and then we became inseparable. Before long I fell in love with her and she was just amazing. One of the guys really. Got along with all my friends and knew how to fight. She wasn’t any goody-two-shoes. Victoria was every guy’s dream girl. Didn’t hurt that she was fucking gorgeous too.”

     Asami saw red when Takaba openly admitted that he had loved the woman. That he admitted her good looks. But he again steadied himself. “What changed?”

     Takaba looked startled by the question, looking purely lost to the reason himself. “We were so much in love. We got married when we were nineteen. Not the ideal marriage and completely stupid to be honest but we didn’t care. Takato and Kou were the only ones besides the priest. I was a photographer for a local family known company, earned excellent pay and was well known for my shots. With that money I got us a small house in a nice friendly neighborhood. Kou and Takato gave us a present for our house, which was Castor when he was a little pup. We were happy…things started to change the second year of marriage. I went to company outings with her all the time. I had lots of friends there and was well liked. But she started getting weird then, like she didn’t appreciate people taking my attention away from her. Then I came home one day and she accused me of cheating on her. I was furious, I loved her and couldn’t believe she would think so low of me. I went to leave but she knocked me out.”

     Asami saw Takaba’s hand clench in his jeans. This must’ve been hard for him to say, and though Asami was still angry, he was somewhat proud of Takaba coming forth. “She kept me locked up in our room. Told everybody I was sick with the flu. She fed me bleach when I misbehaved. She scared the living shit out of me. Told me she would kill me if I told anyone what she had done. For two years it continued on like that. Her abusing me, beating me up, raping me, and just scaring me to death with how psycho she was becoming. Then one day she snapped completely, came at me with a knife. Kou and Takato happened to drop by and stopped her from killing me. Not before she stabbed me five times in the back though.”

    Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Deep breaths Asami. Deeps breaths and listen.

    “Things happened quickly after that. We went to court, she pleaded insanity. She was sent to an asylum. Scared and traumatized Kou and Takato took me with them to Japan for a scene change. They were with me every step of the way. I took the name of Kou’s grandparent’s deceased son. We altered the files and I took on the name Takaba Akihito. I was made anew and I never looked back. Though my name had been Kingston Davis, I never once felt like it. Because Takaba Akihito is who I am.”

     His whole life he had been pushed around and traumatized. His angel was truly broken and put back together again more times than Asami could ever imagine. Takaba was stronger than he could have ever thought possible. Asami sighed. What right did he have to be angry?

     “Okay.” Asami said slowly. “I’m assuming that trip to America was a court ruling over the mutt am I right?”

     Takaba nodded, looking up at him shyly. “I never wanted to drag you into this because…because with you…I feel safe again.” He looked away with a red face. “Yeah.”

     Asami shouldn’t have gotten hard at that but he did. “Oh? And how do I do that?”

    The blond’s head snapped up and he looked at Asami curiously, before giving a small smirk. “Because you’re so big, and strong. Powerful, and protective.”

    Damn he shouldn’t be getting turned on in this situation. Hearing those words from Takaba though, goodness his grip on the desk was getting tighter. Walking over to Takaba he knelt down on one knee, and gently grabbed his soft face. “I won’t lie and say I’m not upset. I am. However, the past is the past, Akihito. I won’t hold a grudge against you for it. Now though, in the present. You are MINE.”

     Takaba shuddered and nodded softly, leaning into Asami’s hands. “Thank you.”

     Leaning forward he captured those sweet lips and kissed him passionately, a little roughly. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. That bitch better know it. Takaba is MINE. Asami stopped when Castor barked loudly, drawing their attention to him. Dammit stupid mutt.

     “I saw Victoria here in Japan.” Takaba said quietly.

     Asami’s fists clenched and he glared. “Where?”

    “On the street of the penthouse. She said she was sightseeing and was in the area.” Takaba frowned. “I had a panic attack.”

     Utter possessiveness rose in Asami’s being. Not today son. Oh hell no on earth or heaven was she getting anywhere near his kitten. Not if he had bomb all of Tokyo. After keeping Takaba and his loyal friends safe first. He appreciated them a lot more now. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

     “Akihito, how old are you?”

     He bit his lip. “Please don’t freak out.”

     Asami raised an eyebrow. “Try me.”

    “I’m…I’m thirty-two years old.”

     Asami froze. Staring back into Takaba’s fearful eyes. Thirty-two…thirty-two…huh. “What?!”

    Takaba flinched. “I’m thirty—”

    He threw up his hands. “I heard what you said it’s only that…thirty-two?”

    He nodded. “Yeah, I’m kinda old.”

     Kinda old? He’s almost as old as me. Asami had fallen for someone with an even more complicated past than his own. He never thought that that would ever happen. He never thought that he would fall for someone period. But here Asami was, kneeling down with his stupid dog still growling at him.

    “Okay.” Asami said lowly. Everything was going to be okay. “Did she say anything to you or threaten you in any way?”

    He shook his head. Then blinked in thought. “That number that randomly called me messaged me later stating my name and saying that they liked my dog.”

    Asami frowned. “That call that you mistook for me?”

    “Yeah, I don’t know what that was about but they never texted me after that.”

    “Do you think that Victoria sent you the package?” Asami growled out her name. Enemy. Bitch. Foul being.

    Takaba sighed. “No, though she does know I’m in Tokyo with Kou and Takato. She may assume I live here but it’s near impossible for her to know exactly where. Kou and Takato would never on their lives give out that information to her.”

    Asami smirked at Takaba’s confident tone for his friends. “I’ll call Kirishima and the team back. When he comes I want you to give him the number so he can trace it. After that I’ll double up the security and have a key made for you for the secret elevator.”

    Smiling Takaba lunged forward and caught Asami off guard. When he looked down he realized that he was being hugged. Those long arms wrapped tightly around him. “Thank you.”

    Asami slowly raised his hands to caress those soft arms. “For what?”

    Takaba sniffled. Please don’t, my erection is coming back. “For understanding, for not being furious at me.”

    “Hmm, well then you’re welcome.” Asami near whispered as he laid his head down on the blond’s. It was peaceful, and even Castor didn’t bark or growl. Eventually Takaba looked up and grinned shyly. Asami wiped a stray tear away before playfully yanking on the his bangs. “Don’t get me wrong Takaba, if you ever keep something this big away from me again I will punish you to the full extent.”

    “Okay,” Takaba snuggled his head into Asami’s chest. “Ryuichi.”


	7. The Upperhand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaba is having a hard time coping through the return of his ex-wife and Asami isn't happy to see him in such a state. Victoria is a smug bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! A lot of things are going on at home and lately it's been very hard to cope. So thank you guys so much for being so patient I love you guys with all my heart.

Victoria knew that she was beautiful, spending thousands of dollars on treatments that would make her once pale skin into a beautiful creamy color. She spent hundreds on hair treatment that made her have the most soft, healthy, beautifully shiny, caramel hair. Her nails  were a luscious gold, her lipstick blood red. She decided to wear a silky black dress. It had a bow collar, but dipped down in the back all the way to her hips. It flowed towards the bottom, hugging her waist sinfully and revealing one creamy leg. Her red heels holding her up high. Smiling at herself in the mirror she put on her favorite earrings, dangle diamonds that Kingston had bought her for her birthday.

     Raising her arms she twisted her hair into a loose braided bun that would hang low. Her bangs curled delicately around her smooth face. Victoria knew that she was every man’s desire embodied into one woman. Standing up she smoothed out her dress and looked at herself one last time in the mirror before grabbing her favorite umbrella. Twirling it she sighed and headed out the door.

     The guests were already downstairs and waiting. Her grandfather was waiting outside her gallery for her, standing there in a white three piece tuxedo with a black rose tucked into his pocket. He smiled at her and held out his arms. Taking it she followed him to the grand stair case. “Thank you Big Daddy.”

      “Anything for you my sweetie. What a great way to introduce you as royalty to Japan than a grand ball!”

     She twirled her umbrella happily. “I hope to make new friends.”

     “You will sweet girl, I’m sure you will.” He assured with a pat to her hand.

      It was loud, people chattering and the orchestra playing in the distance. They reached the staircase and looked down at the room holding a well three hundred people. “Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to my home.”

      A silence followed throughout the guests as they hushed their conversations to listen in. Victoria’s eyes scanned over the crowd. “I hope that you all will welcome my granddaughter Vicky, she is precious to me. The respect that you bestow upon me, I wish you bestow upon her. With that being said let the ball officially commence.”

      The chattering started up instantly and so did the music once again. When she finally found the golden eyes she was looking for she smiled. She had him right in the palm of her hand, because this time. Oh yes this time she had the upper hand.

 

One week earlier

It had become a sort of routine. As much as Takaba hated routine, it was reassuring in this case. He would make Asami and himself breakfast, then they would go their separate ways, Takaba would do his best to ignore the swarm of goons he knew where within his area at all times as he walked Castor, call Asami at noon to check up with him, then go to work on certain scoops with his obedient dog at his side. After that he would hang out with his friends in the late afternoon for comfort since he told them that Asami now knew. After that he would call Asami at nine, then go to the store for ingredients for dinner that night.

      The sound of the door opening and closing at night was the most comforting sound to Takaba, because just a few seconds after the shuffling of the coat rack and the shoe rack, he knew Asami would come in and reassure Takaba quietly with his presence. They carried on the best they could, not quite like pretending it never happened, but never bringing it up really.

    Three weeks and nothing had happened Takaba was starting to feel a little normal again, well, as normal as it can get in the situation he was in. He sighed to himself as he finished preparing the ramen he spent days on learning how to make properly. It was the weekend, thank goodness. That meant that Kirishima and Suoh would be joining them for dinner. Picking up his taste tester spoon he checked the broth, and smiled. It was good, he was so proud of himself. He really hoped that Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh liked it.

    Getting out bowls for them all he started serving. At one point he pulled the bowl away too quickly and ended up spilling some roman on the floor. Takaba quietly gasped and cursed his eagerness. Quickly he grabbed a towel and squatted down to clean it up.

    When he was down he balled the towel up and threw it onto the counter to clean later. As soon as he stood up hands were wrapped around his eyes gently. Takaba jolted in shock, then smiled. “You’re home early aren’t you?”

     “How could you expect me to stay away from you dear husband?”

     Takaba screamed and pushed the person away, turning to see Victoria standing there with a hurt and confused expression. Takaba tripped over his feet, landing hard on his butt. That didn’t stop his desperate escape though, he was scampering back on his hands.

    “Where are you going! Is that how you treat your wife?” Her voice snapped.

    He could hear the clicking of her heels getting closer and he jumped onto his feet, running towards the front door. Where was Castor?

    Turning the corner he skidded to a stop. She was there, with a kitchen knife clutched in her right hand. Tears were running down her face as she stalked closer. “I loved you. Is there anything wrong with that? I loved you so much Kingston. And how do you repay me? By becoming some man’s WHORE!”

     Leaping forth she stabbed down with all her might.

 

~Asami~

They were heading up the elevator as usual for the weekend. Not one of them could wait to get a taste of Takaba’s delicious home cooked food. Asami was only half listening to the conversation they were peacefully holding. Talking about cars was never really Asami’s thing.

    As soon as the elevator doors open to his floor, they heard an ear piercing scream. Asami felt his world narrow down to one sole purpose as he ran out of the elevator: Protect Akihito. His gun was already in his hand as he unlocked the door and barged inside. The other two were hot on his tail with their weapons drawn as well.

    “Akihito?” Asami asked loudly, looking around frantically. It smelled like ramen, really good ramen. Asami aimed towards the kitchen and his heart dropped at what he saw.

    Takaba was sitting in the deepest corner of the kitchen on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around himself. His entire body was shaking as he stared at the ground, but not entirely seeing it. Seeing something Asami couldn’t see.

     Putting his gun away he slowly inched towards him, not wanting to trigger any wrong actions. “Akihito? Are you alright?”

    He shook harder, Asami could hear Takaba’s jaw creak as he clenched it harder than what was good for his teeth. “Stab.”

     Asami frowned. “Stab?”

    Takaba allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace and that’s when he truly broke down. Sobbing brokenly and clenching onto Asami with all his strength. Asami’s heart was beating heavily in his chest, his kitten was hurt. Badly, and he felt as if he couldn’t do anything about it. Only clench back with equal strength.

    “W-was cooking…spilled some and c-c-cleaned it up. S-s-s-she was t-t-there and st-st-stabbed me-e-e.” He choked out and wailed.

     PTSD. That acronym was Asami’s first thought and it upset him greatly. Upset him because he hated the very thought of his Akihito having such a horrible condition. Guilt suddenly crept into his mind just thinking about what it must have been like for Akihito when he first started out with Asami. He held onto him harder, his hands nearly ripping the frail T-shirt apart. He was such a bitch to Takaba and he didn’t even realize it.

    Eventually Takaba cried himself to sleep, all three of them soothing him with encouraging words and the occasional joke to lighten the mood. Asami picked Takaba off the kitchen floor and gestured to the now cold ramen. “Heat them up, we’ll discuss matters over dinner.”

    With that Asami waddled over to the master bedroom, gently laying Takaba down and pulling to covers over him. Asami stared at the pained expression on that angelic face and frowned deeply. Three weeks and nothing. Not a single text, call, package, or a report. He ran his hand along the soft cheek and leaned down to plant a kiss on Takaba’s head.

    Taking a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in, he tugged off his tie and walked to the dining table. His bowl was already waiting for him, and so was the mail Takaba picked up earlier. Sitting down he and his two trusted friends started to eat quietly, waiting for matters to be discussed.

    Chewing calmly Asami sorted through the mail quickly. Oh, this was some really fucking good ramen. He stopped at one letter and stared. It was black with elegant white swirls, in the middle it said in gold cursive letters: You have been formally invited to a grand ball held in honor of Calvin’s daughter Victoria. He quickly tore the letter open and read through the description of time and place. It was a bring a date type of get together.

     “What is it Ryuiichi?” Asked Suoh, who was perplexed by the harsh behavior to the paper.

    He chuckled darkly and passed the envelope around. The two men’s faces turned red with anger and both looked feral. Kirishima spat out her name like it was a disease. “That’s the same Victoria isnt’ it?”

    Asami nodded. “Her grandfather is a well-respected international business man that is currently residing here in Tokyo. I’ve made acquaintances with him once or twice.”

     Suoh glared at the letter like it was the cause of the problem. “She invited you on purpose, I know she did. It’s a ‘rub it in your face’ situation.”

    “It seems so.” Asami mused lowly, sipping his whiskey and staring at the stupid envelope.

    Kirishima looked up at him, adjusting his glasses. “Will you be attending? Are you doing to bring a date?”

    Asami thought about it, then shook his head. “I’ll be going alone. I want to get to know her, make her feel as if she has the upper hand. Maybe pretend to be smitten with her to learn her motive with Akihito.”

    Suoh and Kirishima exchanged glances, then Suoh looked back at him. “What will you do after you learn her motive?”

    Asami smirked. “I’ll take her head.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think by leaving your delicious comments!!! Sorry for typos or mess ups, I'll go back and fix them later on. Comments!!! Om Nom Nom Nom!!


End file.
